Innovative vehicle design and engineering breeds complexity. Many vehicle systems can be naturally identified and broken down into individual subsystems and components. However, that breakdown may not account for many of the multi-domain interactions across sub-systems. Additionally, obtaining and integrating actual system usage, within corresponding driving contexts, into potential feature and/or design updates for a next model or new class of vehicle poses challenges.